


Don’t Want Your Money

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05, F/F, Historium Bingo, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Violet refuses Amelia’s charity.





	Don’t Want Your Money

**Author's Note:**

> For the Historium Bingo square: Charity.

Ever since she was thirteen, Violet has made her own way in life. She makes money from quick fumbles and tumbles with culls in the street, and steals when she cannot afford to pay Nancy rent. She does not rely on the kindness of others. Long ago, she learned to only rely on herself.

When Amelia Scanwell offers her a purse, Violet takes it, but for the rest of the day it weighs as heavy on her heart as it does in her hand. Amelia is sweet and kind and cannot afford to give money away. A harlot Violet may be, the fallen woman Amelia’s mother preaches against, but she has principles. She cannot accept Amelia’s charity, no matter how pretty the girl is.

So she makes up her mind to return the purse. She strides over to the Scanwells’ house, and when Amelia opens the door, Violet pulls her outside and kisses her. Unlike at the Pandemonium party, Amelia does not run away. This time, she kisses back, opening her mouth and letting Violet in.

Relieved, Violet pulls back and gazes into Amelia’s innocent eyes. “I don’t want your money,” she says, shaking her head. “I want you.”

The words are not rehearsed, but a summary of what she has been mulling over ever since Amelia first piqued her interest.

Amelia is still not scared off. Putting the purse back in Amelia’s hand, Violet leaves her to think about it. As Violet walks away, she is unable to resist a glance over her shoulder. Amelia is watching her, clutching the purse to her chest.

Violet smiles, and for the rest of the day she walks around with a certain giddiness, a feeling with which she is all too familiar. After all, harlots at experts when it comes to love.


End file.
